


Bee My Queen

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	Bee My Queen

吴世勋收到了一封匿名邀请函，厚重的黑色封底，上面印着的烫金文字只有寥寥数言，仔细闻起来有一股蜜糖的甜味儿。

邀请函让他在明晚去市中心最昂贵的酒店，参加一个来路不明的派对。

——液色派对，至少邀请函上是这么说的，这种路子吴世勋一看便心知肚明，与其说是个派对，倒不如说是一场打着声色旗号的竞拍会，事实上是为吴世勋这种收藏家特地举办的。

收藏什么？收藏美人。

人类总是会有一些奇奇怪怪的癖好，市里像吴世勋这样的有钱人也不例外，他们对于主动投怀送抱的美人根本不感兴趣，偏喜欢寻求优胜感，尤其是在冲出重围后以天价拍得心爱的美人，并且顶着众竞争者艳羡的目光与美人做爱的时候，这种征服感简直能让人瞬间高潮。

不过从第一次参加竞拍至今，吴世勋几乎没有遇到过让他十顶十满意的拍品——美人，或许应该这么说，不是太艳俗，就是太木讷，他曾经有一次极度不耐烦地将烟头烫在一位美人白皙的皮肤上，只因觉得对方阿谀奉承过了头，然后在美人梨花带雨的啜泣中毫不留情面地叫他滚开——甚至连衣服都没扔给人家，就被赶出了酒店房门。

所以吴世勋对这次的竞拍会，并未抱有太大的希望，他绕开蜂拥而至的人群，从vip通道进入了大厅最上层的包间，像个帝王似的冷眼看着台上一位位被当做拍卖品的美人——不论是关在金属笼子里故作性感，还是穿着丝绒舞衣故作妖娆，都无法激起吴世勋的兴趣，当他看的不耐烦想要拍拍屁股走人的时候，会场迎来了今晚最昂贵的拍品，起拍价甚至比方才所有美人加起来的价格还要多两倍不止。

一片咋舌中，吴世勋坐在椅子上的身子微微前倾，在幕布被拉开的时候，还是免不了呼吸一滞。

台中央的是一块一人多高椭圆光滑的蜜糖琥珀，被放置在纯金打造的底座上，琥珀通体金黄又透亮，里面甚至连一个气泡都没有，一位白璧无瑕的美人以抱膝的姿势被禁锢在其中，安安静静地像是陷入沉睡的睡美人，仔细一思量却又是马上就要破卵而出的蜂后——蜂后，主持人是这么称呼他的。

相比起之前数位故意卖弄风姿的展品，这件浑然天成的蜜糖琥珀仿佛才更能勾起众人的兴趣，他就像是夏日贪凉在树下休憩的娇娇美人，却一不小心被挂在蜂巢上的一滴蜜给裹了个严严实实，才不过刚介绍了个名字，便有人迫不及待地举起了手牌，喊出的价格是底价的三倍。

雨点打在地上一般，接下来的会场中响起此起彼伏的加价声，很快便将价格抬到了五十倍。

吴世勋在一片喧哗声中屏气凝神注视着台上的蜜糖琥珀，像是从冰冷深海中打捞起的纯净珍宝，从他这个角度看上去，美人儿的蝴蝶骨上泛着奇异的微光，就好像是有一双透明轻盈的翅膀要从他轻薄的皮肤下钻出来似的，他耳朵里灌满自己逐渐粗重的呼吸以及震耳欲聋的心跳声，唯一的想法便是要趁着这位玲珑的蜂后飞走之前，将他豢养起来。

下面仍旧人声鼎沸，吴世勋从座椅上站起身，开出了107倍的价格，这令全场的拍卖家第二次倒吸一口凉气儿，本来就不菲的底价，开出几十倍的价格有些人都要将牙咬了又咬，暂且不去数107倍的价格数字后有几个零，就冲这价是吴世勋开出来的，整个会场就都没人敢与吴世勋争高下。

于是吴世勋在众人艳羡又敬畏的目光中轻松获得了这件无价之宝，然而就算是见过大世面的他，站在蜜糖琥珀面前，以朝拜者的姿态瞻仰这件艺术品的时候，也不由得想双膝跪地，虔诚的唱上一曲赞歌。

是白璧无瑕的美人，宛若还浸泡在羊水里的胎儿，蜷缩着身体漂浮在装满蜜糖的琥珀中央，安安静静地沉睡着，那双眼睛不知道睁开的时候能将人魅惑成什么样儿——他说不上丰满，反倒是很纤瘦，纤瘦到全身没有多余的赘肉，每一块肌肉、皮肤每一丝肌理都像是被精心雕刻过，白皙轻薄到几乎透明的肌肤透出金灿灿的蜜糖色，吴世勋小心翼翼地将手贴在琥珀上，竟然是如此温暖，甚至还能感觉到蜂后扑通扑通的心跳声，以及从蝴蝶骨下长出的翅膀煽动微风的呼呼声。

——真是美的不可方物，仅仅只是观赏蜂后的睡颜，就已经让吴世勋失去了大半神志，工作人员找来一把纯金制的小锤，轻轻敲击琥珀的四角，琳琅作响，最后在正中间一敲，整块琥珀便成了细小如星光般的碎片，随着黏稠的蜜糖汁液，一齐流淌到地上，蜂后被小心翼翼地移到了一块六边形琥珀质地的床上，美好的胴体展现在他买主的面前，而吴世勋此刻只想将他捧在自己的手心，看他翩翩起舞。

四周垂下轻薄的纱幔，挡住落败收藏家失落与不满的嘟囔声，他们伸长了脖子踮起脚尖朝里张望，无奈只能看到模糊的轮廓，一阵阵蜜糖的甜蜜气息挠的他们欲火中烧。

——这是只属于吴世勋一个人的珍宝，在毫不掩饰的打量目光中，张艺兴眉头微蹙，羽扇般浓密的睫毛颤抖了两下，缓缓睁开了双眼，一双琥珀色的眸子凝视面前的吴世勋，明明躺在床上，明明他才是拍品，姿态却比吴世勋这个买主还要高上好几倍，仿佛在向对方宣告，能得到我是你三生难求的荣幸。

恍若隔世般的，他们花了好几分钟就这么充满感情的凝视着对方，吴世勋仿佛变成了蜂后身边最虔诚的工蜂，末了，张艺兴冲他伸出一只手，他从善如流并且小心翼翼的握住，单膝跪在床边，从指间一直亲吻到手臂，他在向他的蜂后示好，并且品尝他身上的蜂蜜，直到结结实实地吻住殷红的嘴唇。

纤瘦的身体，却拥有着一对儿饱满的胸脯，柔软又香甜，皮肤上还淌着甜蜜的汁液，金黄色的浓稠液体，在白皙的皮肤上格外显眼，几乎勾去了吴世勋的三魂七魄，让他忍不住将其舔舐殆尽，握着玲珑的双乳含住乳尖不断吮吸，下身滚烫的巨兽早就在张艺兴的臀缝中跃跃欲试。

他甚至觉得张艺兴皮肤上的蜜糖并不是在琥珀碎裂中留下的，而是从他身体中自然分泌出来的，怀着这样的想法，他便有些迫不及待，将一双均匀的玉腿掰成M形，粉红色的花蕊便显露出来，翕合着，邀请他品尝沿着穴口流出来的蜂蜜。

“呜——”

灵活的舌头伸进久不经人事的穴口，毛茸茸的脑袋凑在胯间，下身传来一阵又一阵舔舐吮吸的水声，张艺兴长咽一声，在揪住吴世勋头发的同时，抬起了自己软成柳条儿腰肢，从身体中分泌出一汪甜蜜的汁液——这蜂后果然是连肚子里都装满了蜂蜜，黏腻又甜蜜，这是吴世勋此刻唯一的想法。

他迫不及待将自己肿胀发烫的性器没入张艺兴的穴口，在被柔软的肠肉里里外外包裹起来的时候，他便仿佛溺水者终于得到救援一般，终于能微微喘上一口气儿，然后随之而来的便是铺天盖地的紧致感，在情欲的海潮中，握着张艺兴的蜂腰，将头埋进他的胸脯，粗暴又温柔的耸动起来。

甜腻似蜜糖的呻吟声让吴世勋数次想缴械投降，也羡煞了在现场仅一帘之隔的所有人，凭谁听到这婉转的声音都想为蜂后俯首称臣，为他赴汤蹈火，然后在深夜的时候，躲在卧室里与他欢愉对他朝拜，让他平坦的小腹里灌满蜂蜜，让他生上好几只小蜜蜂。

纤细的脚踝搭上吴世勋宽阔的肩膀，夹紧的姿势让他爽到头皮发麻，搂着张艺兴的双腿，一边还留恋地去用脸蹭他带着香气的皮肤，渗着蜜糖，却丝毫没有黏腻的感觉。

蜂后双颊绯红，媚眼如丝，呻吟声让人全身酥软，是从骨子里带出来的轻佻，同时又与高傲并存，构成了他的整体。

“你花了多少拍到我？”

吴世勋像一只讨赏的工蜂，带着一点骄傲，向他的女王邀功。

“你很贵呢，我花了107倍的价格”

又是一阵肉体碰撞的声音，加速行进着，结合的部位飞溅着浓稠透亮的水滴，将耻毛沾地湿漉漉。

张艺兴扯起嘴角轻笑一声，以一种绝对高傲绝对占有的姿态，用光滑的脚背去磨蹭吴世勋发红的耳朵，算作女王对辛勤的工蜂颁发赏赐。

“不该吗？”

吴世勋见过很多美人，清纯的，性感的，妖娆的，奉承的，其中也偶尔会有那么一两个让他觉得还说的过去的人，只是都比不上今夜他遇见的蜂后，他甚至怀疑自己是个抖M，奈何被张艺兴的清冷与爱答不理的高傲吃得死死的，只想为他献上最纯净最香浓的蜂蜜。

他贴着张艺兴的脚背，还嫌不够虔诚，又闭上眼睛去亲吻他，体液便一波接着一波灌进肚子里，将张艺兴的小腹撑的鼓鼓的，拔出来的时候，还从穴口淌出不少。

“我的荣幸”

他要为他的蜂后构建最芬芳馥郁的花园，栽满各种名贵的鲜花，用最纯净清亮的泉水来灌溉，然后在花丛中向他献上最纯洁的蜂蜜，向张艺兴表达自己的虔诚，不分昼夜。

 

The End.


End file.
